


That'll Come Back to...

by 2trangerMcDanger



Series: Space Solkat [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Tension, M/M, Mutual Pining, Partial Nudity, Sexual themes?, awkward pining, butt stuff but not anal dont worry, mature for nudity and sexual themes i guess, solkat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2trangerMcDanger/pseuds/2trangerMcDanger
Summary: He continues plucking out little teeth, quickly and efficiently removing and covering."There's one more left and it's really deep in there. Count down from 5, I'll pull on one."You don't protest, simply taking a deep breath and starting to count."5.....4......3--FUCK. Sollux oh my god!!" It didn't hurt nearly as bad as you thought it would, you hyped yourself up for a lot more, but what kind of friend lies like that! "Sorry sorry! That's what AA did for my piercings and it helped a lot!"
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas
Series: Space Solkat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904998
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	That'll Come Back to...

It all happened in what felt like an instant. It felt like you were enjoying a peaceful bathing session in the river next to camp, and with barely any ability to process things, you feel a very distinct bite right on your fucking ass. You don't scream though cause you're not a pussy, but you do yelp and yank whatever the fuck it is up in your angry fist. It's some kind of water serpent. Or maybe an eel??? Who the fuck knows or gives a shit. You squish that things head in your fist and throw it back and collect your clothes on the shore to hobble back to camp.

  
Sollux had cleaned himself earlier, still drying and with pants on. He's got something in his lap that he's tinkering with, probably the gravity stabilizer. He's been whining and bitching about that for a while now. "You're back earlier than usual." He says this so neutrally, with no curious follow-up question. 

  
"A slither thing bit me, I don't wanna talk about it." That seemed to have piqued something in him, cause he glances up and--here comes the smile, and then he puts the big piece of machinery down. "I'd laugh more, but it left a little gift for you."  
You twist and stretch to look, and sure enough, there are a few big teeth, lodged right in your flesh and blood is starting to trickle down. Now you scream a little. A squeaky kind with a little flail cause it was fine until there was BLOOD. You start to try and pull it off but Sollux yelps at you and holds your hand with his sparks. 

  
"You're gonna make a fucking mess and THEN we'll be in trouble, shit head. Lay down, I'll get it."

  
"No! Oh my god no, what?? I don't need you to do it, I can do it my-fucking-self."  
"Yeah, you can rip it out yourself, knock it around yourself, struggle to get it covered yourself, and by then your fun little signature will be thrown all around this area. OR. I can pull and immediately put pressure on it for you. Lie down. We need to decrease blood flow." 

  
He's not giving you an option and it's not worth bitching about. So you do what you're told, lay in front of him with him sitting between your legs behind you.   
You're so fucking embarrassed you don't know what to do with yourself. All your skin feels so hot and it's partially because of the heat outside. Sollux is so nonchalant about everything like he doesn't even care at all. "Normally I'd ask you to put the 'affected area' above your pumper but I think this is good enough...." He's dabbing around the fangs lodged in your flesh all delicate and firm at the same time and you stay quiet. 

  
"Ya know, this isn't how i imagined being in this position." He laughs a little and you throw your head over your shoulder to give him the sharpest daggers you can muster. You're embarrassed, humiliated, in pain and likely will never be able to forget this memory in a bad way, and this fucker AND bastard is FLIRTING. Sollux puts a hand up in defeat. 

  
"Get your fucking head out of your ass Captor and into mine."   
A moment of silence.   
"Not like--keep your head away from my ass at all times."   
"O-Kay." He says it like that's the punchline of this hilarious joke that is your pain.  
He continues plucking out little teeth, quickly and efficiently removing and covering.

  
"There's one more left and it's really deep in there. Count down from 5, I'll pull on one."  
You don't protest, simply taking a deep breath and starting to count. 

  
"5.....4......3-- _FUCK_. Sollux oh my _god!!_ " It didn't hurt nearly as bad as you thought it would, you hyped yourself up for a lot more, but what kind of friend _lies_ like that!

  
"Sorry sorry! That's what AA did for my piercings and it helped a lot!"   
"That's lying! You lied to me!"   
"Calm down, it was for your own good." Sollux puts an extra firm piece of cloth to your wound to soak up all the blood while you hold your face in your hands for a few minutes longer. Neither of you says anything for a long while. Maybe it's because it's awkward, maybe it's because you're pouting or maybe it's because he's right. You fucking hate when he's right.

" _Thank_ you, Sollux, wow you're _such_ a good friend. I'd surely perish without you." He says behind you, not having moved a single muscle but you can tell he's flipping his hand in that ungodly way he does.  
You want to hit him in some way, but that'd require moving too much, be it stretching your arm behind you to blindly flail, or propping yourself on your knees to try and kick him (that's a bad idea, Karkat, fucking christ). Instead, you just roll your eyes up as far as they'll go and sigh as loud as you can. "Yeah, you know what, fine, you did something good for once. You had helpful advice, _for_ _once_. Do you want a sugar cube? A sticker??"

"A bouquet of roses and maybe I'll forgive you."  
"What would you even do with roses?"  
"Harvest the petals for syrup so we can have some goddamn flavor around here."  
"I despise you so fucking much." You say that, but you're smiling, hiding it in your folded arms

"And I could weave the stems into ropes or something. Spike ropes. To catch more fucking rodent creatures to eat."  
"You always complain about eating rodent creatures."  
Sollux makes a noncommittal noise, something that would likely be accompanied by a shrug. "When living in a cave, do as cavetrolls do."

You feel the makeshift bandage pull away slightly, and the heat rushes to it as blood flows back to that area. "That's the stupidest thing you've ever said, congrats."

"Well, either way, you're good to go I think." To punctuate his sentence, he gives you a firm slap on the ass, the pristine cheek. It sends thorns up your whole spine all the way to the crown of you head. That's fucking it.

You spin around so fast, it surprises even you, grabbing his neck in a chokehold between your bicep and forearm, getting gradually tighter. "Listen, shithead, this evening is going to disappear from your memory tonight. I don't wanna hear you mention this to anyone, ever, not even me, _got it?_ " Your voice is low, and mean. Maybe a little cringe in a way, but you mean business!

Sollux sputtered and wheezed out a little. "Fine, fine! Okay!" while scratching and elbowing you determinedly.  
"Promise!"  
"Fine! Fuck, I promise!" and you decide you believe him, and let go, although your brows remain tightly furrowed.

When you let go, he coughs and gasps loudly, the drama queen. Your eyes may have been playing tricks on you that night, but you remember seeing a little more yellow on those planes of his face than usual. You wouldn't blame him, your face was a little hot that night too.

xxx

Many, many sweeps after the bite mark healed, it had left a lovely scar in the form of pale, pink welts. You rarely remember they're there. That night doesn't spend a lot of time in your thoughts. The second it rears it's ugly head into your memories, you stomp that bitch out faster than you can even recall. Even after things with Sollux became much more comfortable, which is really saying something, the embarrassment still claws at you as if it happened minutes ago.

Every so often, when you and he are on your battleship, old and dark, he'll gently rub his fingertips along your butt, and you'll feel him touch that scar. His fingers might even fondly circle it, but he doesn't say anything, because he promised he wouldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> look at my tumblr or ill cry or something  
> steph-is-asleep


End file.
